Fairy Tail: Tainted By The Darkness
Fairy Tail: Tainted By The Darkness (フェアリーテイル: テイントバイザやみ, Fearii Teeru: Teinto Bai Za Yami) is the first major story arc within the Libertus Story. The story takes place two years after the re-establishment of the Libertus in many different areas of Fiore but mostly revolves around the area of Akane Forest where the Libertus is located. Places The story happens approximately two years after the guild was re-established by Pharzuph Vaccaro and Basir Basa. An unknown member of the original Libertus isn't pleased with the way the guild is currently being run, accepting young mages and honing their abilities to make them stars for the future. The antagonist and his newly found allies heavily believe in the traditional values, only taking in outlaws of Heaven and the sort and creating a rebellion that would take revenge on all who exiled them. The New Generation and The Old Generation of Libertus members clash in a battle that will decides the road that the Libertus and its members will take for the foreseeable future. Characters Allies *'Pharzuph Vaccaro' (Main Protagonist) Magic: Heavenly Body Magic, Chaos Magic, Sword Magic, Light Magic *'Basir Basa' (Co-Protagonist) Magic: Crystal Devil Slayer Magic, Crystal Magic, Elemental Armour *'Erin Miya' (Supporting Ally) Magic: Crystal Magic *'Hayato Vaccaro' (Supporting Ally) Magic: Animal Possession, Take Over: Daemon Soul (Per) *'Ken Daichi' (Supporting Ally) Magic: Earth Magic, Earth-Make, Elemental Armour, Athletic Magic Enemies *'Kozaku Sato' (Main Antagonist) Magic: Star Magic, [[]] *'Gou Nichi' (Co-Antagonist) Magic: Strengthening Magic, Boost *'Theo Buster' (Supporting Enemy) Magic: Explosion Magic *'Morgana Kana' (Supporting Enemy) Magic: Poison Magic, Poison-Make (Corrosive) *'Jin Hamasaki' (Supporting Enemy) Magic: Sword Magic *'Takumi Tsukuda' (Supporting Enemy) Magic: Amaterasu Neutral *'Rei Vaccaro' (Neutral Character) Magic: Lightning Magic, Blue Lightning, Red Lightning (Per) Chapters Chapter 1: The Re-Establishment Of The Libertus Chapter 2: The Former Member Of The Libertus Chapter 3: A Mission Gone Wrong Chapter 4: Introducing The Five Signs Of Death Chapter 5: Four Out Of Five: Escaping Death By A Whisker Chapter 6: Brother? Is That You? Chapter 7: A Family Reunion Battles And Soundtracks Theme Song (Description coming soon.) Battle Themes Pharzuph Vs Kozaku Pharzuph faces his uncle's right hand man in a battle that will undoubtedly decide the fate of Libertus. Basir Vs Gou The two aces go head to head in a fight to determine whether the power of enhancements can match the toughness of Crystal in battle and also decide which side will take biggest loss first. Erin Vs Jin Crystal Magic makes yet another appearance, testing how hard a Crystal is against the like of swords and cutting spells and also testing who is more willing to see their plans prevail in a battle that is sure to be bloody. ` Hayato Vs Morgana The stakes are high with this fight, one side will be able to take away a strong opponent from the opposition while one side will be gaining an opponent as an addition to their team through magic. No side is willing to give up in a fight to the death. Ken Vs Takumi and Theo With the allies being outnumbered, Ken is forced into a handicap where fighting is the only option, there is no such thing as defence in a match like this, it's all up to Ken's offense. Will his Earth Magic hold up against explosions and will his speed overcome the Amaterasu formulas or will he eventually succumb to the handicap? Trivia *The author hopes there will be at least twenty chapters in this arc. *Feedback is welcome! Category:Storyline Category:Main Storyline Category:Story Category:Stories